Shattered Reality
by Scout29
Summary: A story about one of my characters. Rated M for upcoming language, violence and sexual themes. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Right-o, it's been a while since I've posted anything up here, frankly because nobody reviews my stories, leading me to believe that people don't read them, which would be very sad. If you play WoW, then I ask you to immediately cast out all images which are set in your head, because a lot of that stuff is inaccurate (because Stormwind is supposed to have 25,000 people in it). Basically, if anything I write conflicts with the stuff ingame, I don't want any comments saying "zomg u got it wrong u n00b". Here we go.

* * *

His mouth moved, but no words came out. This had been happening to me increasingly lately. It was a bad habit, if you could really call it a habit. It wasn't something I was doing, it just… happened. It had to be stopped somehow. Better sooner than later, I thought. 

Once again I regretted agreeing to have come to this "hearing". My… "lover"… dragged me into it, saying it would be an interesting experience. As it turned out, it was practically anti-Horde propaganda, every last thing. More than one person spoke, but by the time three were done I could practically mouth what the next person was going to say. Halfway through I left in disgust.

Things had not been going smooth between my lover and I. He had been scarce, fighting the Horde all the time. His motives were questionable when he did more bizarre things. I heard that he went into the Undercity and pestered the Forsaken out of boredom. While on the outside I refused to believe it, deep down I knew that it is true, although I desperately wanted the relationship to work out.

Whenever I did see him, it was brief. A hello, short conversation, "Oh I have to go fight the Horde in Warsong Gulch", quick hugs, goodbye Tarania. Occasionally he would kiss me on the cheek. As he left I silently called out to him, pleading that he might be able to stay longer. It was with a heavy heart that I continually told myself that he was too involved in his work.

I determined that I needed a break from the continual wear and tear of life in Stormwind, even with regular visits to the taverns. The rowdy, wild spirit of a swashbuckler was fighting to get to the surface, and a little Darkmoon ale wasn't going to solve it.

Ratchet seemed a good way to at least temporarily solve my problems. A goblin port, with lights on day and night, and both Horde and Alliance brushing shoulders, it seemed a good place to vent for at least a few nights. Plenty to do there, lots of eager duelists, and good places to have a drink when the need aroused all made this an ideal place to stay for a while.

I simply packed my bags one day and headed for the gryphon master. When he asked me where I wanted to get to, and I replied, "South." He didn't ask any questions, he just nodded and found a gryphon for me. "This is Swiftclaw," he said, "He is strong, and he will take you to Booty Bay." I nodded and mounted the gryphon. His feathers were soft, and well groomed.

The gryphon ride was long and uneventful. I thought little as I rode through the clouds. When I finally did arrive, I went immediately to the boat that would take me to Kalimdor. Customs were short, as usual for goblin settlements. All they cared about was the tax that I paid for leaving the continent.

The boat journey was even longer than the gryphon ride, and it took over a week to get to Ratchet, but it was worth it to feel the Barrens sun beating down on my shoulders, and to smell the salty sea next to the city before I ventured within. People around me brushed shoulders, Horde and Alliance alike, not caring about cultural differences or racial hatreds. If only my lover could have seen it…

The inn that I decided to stay in was called the Rusty Nail. The goblin innkeeper seemed a little too interested in my money as I handed it to him. He even took the time to take out a scale and make sure that my gold weighed the appropriate amount. As soon as all the money dealing was over, however, he was quite friendly, and he even took the time to show me to my room and give me the key. I wasn't sure whether his kindness was because of how much I paid or because he was genuinely kind.

I was more than happy to be able to open my window and stare outside. My window had a good view of the sea, and the sun was setting over the water, complementing the landscape around it. I let the wind blow across my face and closed my eyes. I had fun times ahead of me, I could tell.

That very night I headed for a tavern. Ratchet was just as busy during the night as it was during the day, with people dealing in business everywhere I looked. I ignored most of it as I walked down the street. I was not interested in what goblins told me about their wares, no matter how legitimate their dealings actually were.

A wave of noise hit me as I opened the door. I closed it gently behind me and looked around. This was not a formal tavern, like the Blue Recluse or anything similar in Stormwind. People were socializing, dancing, drinking or even having arguments, although by the looks of the goblin bouncers, anything that escalated to a full-scale fight would be quickly dispersed. There were some players in the corner, playing some lively music. I smiled to myself and went to get a drink.

The bartender himself was not a goblin. He was an orc, likely come from Durotar or the Crossroads in search of work. He looked at up me from wiping off a mug with a rag. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Ale," I replied. He laughed and put the mug he was wiping under a keg and filled it up for me. I gave him the silver he needed and took a drink. Compared with what I could normally find, it was almost like I was drinking wine after years of only drinking water. I thanked the barkeep and found myself a table to sit at.

I was already drawing looks. Most, if not all, of the people here were regulars at the tavern. I also appeared to be one of the few night elves present. There was a group of three males at a nearby table, but that seemed to be it. Finally, I was one of the only women in the entire tavern. I tried not to show discomfort from everyone looking at me.

It wasn't long before the novelty of a female night elf being in the tavern wore off, and people gradually stopped looking in my direction. The only people who didn't seem to stop were the three other elves. They kept stealing glances in my direction, and they seemed to be having some sort of a hushed conversation with lots of laughing. I looked away. The last think I needed was for one of them to think I was looking at them for some other reason.

I heard a noise and looked over. They had gotten up out of their chairs and walking in my direction. They stopped on the opposite side of the table from me. I eyed the front one.

"Hey, beautiful," he said. I guess one thing never changes.

"Hello," I said, not entirely impressed.

"My friends and I were wondering if you are in the mood for a little fun," he said, smirking.

"What kind of fun?" I asked. I noticed that he was eying my breasts. I folded my arms over them.

He looked to his friends. "Well, you know what happens when a man and a woman get together," he said. He and one of his other friends grinned, but the one in the back didn't seem so amused by it.

"Well, that's fun and everything, but I don't think that you're my type," I said. The leader's two friends gasped mockingly and his grin faded.

"A feisty one," he noted. "I didn't think I was going to give you a choice."

"Amorous_ and_ arrogant," I retorted.

"Come on, Rethian, she's not worth it," the nearer of his two friends said.

"No, she's mine," Rethian said determinedly.

"Alright," I grinned. "I'll go with you on one condition. You have to beat me in a duel."

This made him light up again. He smiled confidently. "You better hope you have some pretty dresses, girl," he said.

"Oh, and I do," I said, standing up. "Meet me outside in half an hour and I'll show you why I'm not sleeping with you tonight."

As I walked out of the tavern I heard Rethian boasting to his fellows about how assured he was that he'd win. I smiled to myself and headed for the inn. Once I arrived I looked at the weapons I had to choose from. There was my bow, my broadsword, and my rapier. I picked up the rapier delicately. I wasn't going to cheat by using a bow, and my broadsword was too heavy to allow me the speed I needed. I headed back to the Rusty Nail.

When I arrived, Rethian was waiting for me, holding a sword in his hand. He was unarmored, like me. I stepped up to him.

"We'll fight in the alley," I said. "There are a couple of rules that I will establish before we begin."

"Oh?" he asked. "What kind of rules?"

"Don't kill each other, no shadow-melding, no ranged weapons, no armor, and three hits until you are out of the fight. We'll have your friends be the judges," I said.

Rethian's two friends looked at each other. "What is there to judge?" the larger one asked.

"Just rule whether a hit counts or not. If there is any bias, though, then I'll just refuse to go with Rethian when the duel is over," I said.

"Let's fight," Rethian said.

We walked into the alley and set up roughly twenty feet away from each other. I drew my rapier lightly. Rethian set himself in a dramatic pose.

"This sword is made of thorium," he said. "It hasn't lost me a battle yet, and you won't be the first to win."

I smirked to myself. "Judges, tell us when," I said.

"Uh… fighters ready?" the larger one said. We told him we were ready. "Go."

I stood in a relaxed guard position. Rethian didn't charge me immediately, as I had thought he would. He studied me for a moment before he ran to me with his sword raised high. I rolled to the side as he tried to slash me and lunged, grazing his sleeve.

"No hit," the smaller one said. Rethian turned so that his back was away from me. I crouched on the ground. I had the advantage of reach and speed, which was what was going to make me win. He realized this, but he didn't seem the type to give up so easily.

It was a few seconds before either of us moved. He didn't charge me, this time. Rather, I took a few quick steps forward and lunged for him. He moved to parry, but I whipped my blade to the side, across his sword arm. He winced a little.

"A hit," the smaller one said.

"Damn it!" Rethian breathed. He swung his sword in an attempt to hit me, but I quickly rolled out of the way.

"A hit for Rethian!" the larger one said. I was surprised. He must have gotten a superficial cut on me while I was rolling. I collected myself and faced Rethian. I relaxed myself and let my guard ease up just a little. He took the chance and charged, like any normal person would. As he neared me, though, I fluidly stepped out of the way and tripped him up. As he was falling I slashed him across his back. By the time he had hit the ground, I had my sword point on the back of his neck.

"Rethian loses," his smaller comrade said.

"That's impossible!" the other said. "Rethian has never lost a fight, and I never thought he'd lose one to a sleazy vagabond like you!"

"That's enough," Rethian mumbled from underneath my rapier. I raised my sword and he stood. "This girl has won against me, and I accept it."

I smiled. "It was fun fighting you," I said. I extended my hand to shake, but Rethian turned away.

"Come on," he said. He walked away with one of his companions, but the other one stayed behind. This was the one who had been relatively quiet up until now, the shorter one.

"Aren't you going to go with Rethian?" I asked him.

He shook his head. "I wanted to ask you some questions," he said.

"These aren't questions like the others would ask, right?" I said. I had no time for him if they were.

"No, not at all," he said, looking a little embarrassed.

I smiled. "Well, then, go ahead and ask."

"What is your name?" he asked hesitantly.

"Tarania Moonrise," I said.

"I see," he said. "You'll have to forgive Rethian, he's sort of a sore loser. He'll cheer up after a little while."

"He's not really the kind I like to worry about for very long," I said.

"Lots of people think the same way, I assure you," he said. "Rethian might think he's a good fighter, but he's only really fought people who have provoked him without knowing how to fight."

I laughed. "It shows."

"You, on the other hand, are an excellent fighter. Who taught you how to fight like that?"

"I picked up little things here and there," I said.

He grinned. "All of the best fighters do," he said. "Tell me, are you busy this weekend?"

"No, why?" I asked.

"There's a wedding going on near Astranaar in a couple of weeks that Rethian, my brother and I are going to attend. I was wondering if perhaps you would be interested in attending? There's probably no one there that you would know, but I've heard that it's going to be an interesting event," he said. "If you are interested in coming, tell them that you're a friend of Sakeran's."

I nodded. "That's you, right?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. "I hope you'll decide to attend."

And then he left. I didn't even have time to say goodbye to him.


	2. Chapter 2

Your reviews have not gone unnoticed. Indeed, I have taken them to heart, and thusly I have added more description to the characters in the story. If they need still more description, please, state so. Suggestions make the world go round. Without further adieu, I present chapter two.

* * *

I headed back to the inn, went up into my room and lay down on the bed. I considered his offer. I hadn't had anything better in mind for the trip in Ratcher, save go to every tavern that I fancied and get mindlessly drunk. The whole point of that was getting away from everything I was bored with. Then again, I hadn't been to Ashenvale for a long time… almost a year at that time.

The next day I found myself packing away all of my possessions and getting ready to go to Ashenvale. The goblin innkeeper was surprisingly tolerant of my sudden departure. I guess he really was somewhat different than his comrades. I found myself a good riding horse and went north.

It was five days before I reached the border of Ashenvale, and another three days before I was walking into Astranaar. I actually felt amazed when I arrived, because it was more breath taking than I had remembered it. I guess after spending so much time in the Eastern Kingdoms, my perception of awe-inspiring had changed.

I didn't see Sakeran or Rethian when I first entered, but I wasn't surprised. Astranaar was a big place, and I didn't expect Rethian would be willing to wait for me after I beat him like that. I might have even arrived at Astranaar before them. The inn seemed like a good place to settle down, so I went there, tied up my horse, and walked inside.

Compared to the inns in Stormwind and Ratchet, the one in Astranaar was surprisingly small and bare. I went and bought a room, and the girl at the counter simply smiled at told me where to go. Very much unlike Ratchet, I thought as I headed up the ramp. The rooms didn't even have locks and keys. I had forgotten how different human society was from night elven society, my own society. It made me feel somewhat ashamed that I had fallen so out of touch with it.

I put down all of my bags in the corner and took off my armor. I probably looked very out of place wearing it, seeing as even that was made by human hands. I searched through my clothing, hoping to find_something_ that I could wear that wouldn't make me look like a total outsider. Thankfully, I had brought some of my robes, and one of them was a dress I had gotten some time before I went to the Eastern Kingdoms. I put it on. It felt strangely loose and light on me, unlike most of the clothing I had been wearing recently.

I looked in the mirror. The robe was plain and simple, but I felt good in it. I needed a wash, I suddenly realized. My hair was coarse, and my normally pale blue skin was dirty. Then I understood why Rethian had reacted to me the way he did, and why he thought his demeanor would be acceptable. I grabbed a towel, which was fortunately clean, and a brush from one of my other bags, and hastily left for the lake near Astranaar.

There was no one nearby at the lake, so I felt safe in taking off my robe and getting into the water. It was cool, but not frigid. It felt good on my skin. I picked up the brush and started getting the knots out of my normally wavy hair. They seemed to come loose just from being wet from the lake. It was only a few minutes before my hair felt smooth again.

"…Tarania?" I heard a familiar voice. It was one I hadn't heard for a long time. I look around and saw a troll woman standing on the bank. It was the same blue skin, and purple hair, with her strange Mohawk and four braids down the front…

"Iskula?" I asked. "Is that you?"

"Yes," she said. "I haven't seen you in Ashenvale for nearly a year! What are you doing here?"

"I was in Ratchet, but I got invited up here," I said. "I'm glad that I did, because I haven't been here in so long… I have things I need to take care of."

Iskula nodded. "I understand. How has the peace movement been going? Is it doing well?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "You have probably had more luck than I have. I don't think I've convinced anybody at all," I said.

Iskula's face fell. "I always hope…" she said solemnly. I got out of the water, wrapped myself in the towel and walked to Iskula. I hugged her.

"Some day, you'll be the ambassador for the Horde, and you'll meet the ambassador for the Alliance, who will be bearing a flag of peace," I said to her. She smiled through her small tusks.

We both heard a rustling and separated. I looked around for my bow, but I remembered that I had left it in the inn. Iskula had her fire totem at the ready, just in case she needed a distraction for a quick getaway. We didn't see anyone, but I had a feeling that whatever had just left wasn't an animal.

"You should go," I said to Iskula.

"But, Tarania-"

"Go! Now!" I told her forcibly. She transformed into a ghostly white wolf and bounded away. I put my robe on and headed back to Astranaar.

Whoever had been there had seen Iskula near Astranaar. If they told anybody, then there would be an attack on Splintertree Post, which would only lead to more bloodshed between the Horde and Alliance. I sighed as I thought about it. The last thing anybody needed was more blood on the soil.

After looking at myself in the mirror again, I decided that it would be okay for me to go out in public. My hair was no longer tangled; instead it was silky and smooth, and it went to my waist like a dark blue cloak. My skin was no longer dirty, so I no longer looked like a sleazy vagabond, as Sakeran's brother had called me before.

I went outside. If I had been in Stormwind, I might have drawn looks, but here, people had much more respect. I looked around and saw the familiar emerald hair of Sakeran. He hadn't noticed me, but he looked like he was waiting for someone.

I walked up to him. "Hello, Sakeran," I said. He looked at me strangely, as if I were unfamiliar.

"Hello. Do I know you?" he asked.

"It's Tarania, remember?" I said.

"Oh! Hello!" he said, his pale skin taking on a reddish hue.

I smiled. "Do I really look that different?" I asked him.

"Actually, yes. Yes you do," Sakeran said anxiously.

"Wow," I said. "No wonder Rethian and your brother reacted to me the way you did."

"Speaking of him, Rethian told me that he saw you walking toward the inn ten minutes ago. It's a good thing that he saw you, because this evening there's going to be a dance before the wedding, which is tonight," Sakeran said. "Everybody has a partner, including Rethian and my brother… but I don't, so I was wondering if you'd be interested in that."

I smiled. "It's better than Rethian or your brother. Yes, I'll go with you, but don't brag, or they might get jealous," I said teasingly. Sakeran grinned a little.

"Thanks. If you had said no, then I don't know what I would have done," he said. "The dance is a very formal occasion, so if you have anything better than that…" he eyed my robe, "…then it would be best that you wear that instead."

I smiled. "Don't worry, I'll scrounge something up," I said lightheartedly. "Should I be getting ready now, or is the dance not for a little while?"

"Tarania… the sun is already low in the sky," Sakeran said. "If you would get ready now, that would be best. I'll meet you out here, then I'll show you where to go." He walked away, presumably to where he lived. I walked back into the inn. I sighed as I looked through my bags again. I had only just gotten myself into a state where I considered myself presentable, and now I had to go and change again. I couldn't find anything that seemed to suite the mood. Almost all of the robes I had brought were of human make, and I didn't want to look out of place at the dance. It was a few minutes before I found something that was satisfactory to me.

It was a starsilk dress. I had almost forgotten that I even had it. How it got into my bags was unknown to me. I lifted it up in front of me. It was dark blue, and it sparkled like the night sky. I put it on. It felt almost weightless on me, and I almost couldn't feel it at all. I looked at myself in the mirror. It looked perfect to me.

When I went outside, Sakeran was waiting there for me. It didn't seem like he'd had as much trouble as I when he was selecting what to wear; he was simply wearing a black shirt and leggings. He stared with his glimmering green eyes as I approached.

"Are we ready to go?" I asked. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Where did you get a starsilk dress?" he blurted. I blinked.

"Is it surprising?" I asked. He nodded slowly.

"As far as I know, there are only a small number of dresses made from starsilk, and they're never put on sale in a shop. They're always tailored to a person's exact specifications, and they are always special orders," Sakeran explained.

"I got it from my mother," I said.

"I see… Needless to say, you'll be the most attractive woman in the entire dance hall," Sakeran said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said.

"If you would come with me," Sakeran said, extending his arm. I hooked mine around his, and we walked away together.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a short while, but I have not forgotten this story. Here is chapter three. Enjoy.

* * *

Once again, I found that, at least on the outside, the Astranaar dance hall was much different than the one in Stormwind. I made a note to myself so that I wouldn't think about it anymore. These buildings were ones I grew up in, and I shouldn't have been thinking of them as if I were an outsider.

Sakeran led me in to the hall. The layout was actually familiar to me. Even with not having been in there for more than a few years, it all seemed like a second home. As if I had done something in here once…

"There's Rethian and my brother," Sakeran said, pointing them out to me. Rethian was wearing an ornate woodland-colored outfit, which somewhat complemented his dull purple hair. Sakeran's brother was wearing something quite similar to what Sakeran had put on. They both had night elf girls with them, and they looked quite content talking to them.

"I'll have to introduce you to my brother properly, but later," Sakeran said.

"Who's that with you, Sakeran?" someone asked from behind us. I turned around and saw a woman with light blue hair, wearing a simple black dress.

"Oh, hello," Sakeran said. "Tarania, this is Alannaria Nightwind. Alannaria, this is Tarania Moonrise."

Alannaria's eyes widened a little. "You don't mean… moon priestess Tarania?" she asked in surprise.

I looked at Alannaria hopefully. "Do I… do I still hold that title?" I asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, you do…" Alannaria said breathlessly.

Sakeran raised an eyebrow. "She didn't tell me," he said.

"It didn't even occur to me," I said. Once again I felt ashamed at myself for totally losing my touch with Ashenvale. I had even gone so far as to have completely forgotten about my status.

"We're old friends," Alannaria said to Sakeran.

"I might never have guessed," Sakeran mumbled. I smiled.

"What's changed since I left Ashenvale?" I asked.

"Oh, not much… nothing ever changes in just one year," Alannaria said to me, smiling. "You've changed, though… I almost wouldn't recognize you if you passed me in the street." This made me more uneasy than anything. I was suddenly very thankful that she hadn't seen me in the condition I was in at Ratchet.

"Sakeran, if you wouldn't mind, there's something I want to show Tarania," Alannaria said to Sakeran.

He nodded. "Please, take all the time you need," he said. Alannaria smiled one of her playful smiles and skipped out of the building. I followed her at a much less lively pace.

Alannaria's house was in the same place that it had been before I left; it was right next to the lake, not too far from the rest of Astranaar, but far enough away to warrant some privacy. Alannaria stopped in front of the door and turned to me.

"We're going to have to make this quick, otherwise we will be late for the dance and our partners will be all alone," she said.

I nodded. "Whatever it is you have to show me, you should show it to me now."

Alannaria opened the door and peered inside. She went in for a couple of moments, and then came back out, leading something with her.

"Say hello to Tarania," she said, stepping aside.

Could it be…? I looked down at what Alannaria had brought out with her. It was a nightsaber… the nightsaber I had before I had left for the Eastern Kingdoms…

"_You'll have to leave her behind, Tarania," a druid said. "She wouldn't do well on the ship, and it's possible that she would die."_

_Tarania was on her knees in front of a brown and black striped nightsaber cub. Tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. "I know…" she said sadly. She hugged the cub tightly to her._

"_She'll be taken good care of," the druid continued. "I could look after her, or somebody else, if you'd like."_

"_Please… just let her be here when I return…" Tarania sighed. The cub was beginning to squirm in her arms. Tarania let go of her and she jumped out of her arms. The nightsaber settled down on the ground._

"_The ship will be arriving soon," the druid said. "You'd best get ready."_

_Tarania stood up and took one final look at the cub nestled in the leaves. The wing-like markings around her eyes were streaked red with tears. "Goodbye, Arillia."_

I found myself on the ground, hugging Arillia to me. After all this time away, she was still here in Ashenvale, alive and well. I wanted nothing more than to be able to just sit and cuddle with Arillia.

"I took good care of her while you were gone," Alannaria said.

"I have no doubt," I murmured.

"Now, I know that you love Arillia… but we'd best be getting back to the hall, or else people will start wondering where we are! That wouldn't be good, would it?" Alannaria said brightly.

"May I take Arillia with me?" I asked.

"Certainly! I don't see why you even had to ask," Alannaria said. A pang of guilt stabbed me. How long would it be until I became accustomed to the Ashenvale lifestyle once again?

I got up and walked with Alannaria. I called to Arillia, and she followed me closely.

"You won't believe how long it took for me to get that just right," Alannaria laughed. "She wouldn't go anywhere with me until I got the call that you used mastered. You trained her very well."

Before too long we arrived back at the dance hall in Astranaar. I went inside with Arillia at my side. It didn't seem like anyone had gone in to dance yet. I didn't even know when the dance was supposed to formally start. I saw Sakeran and walked toward him. He smiled at me as I approached.

"Is that what Alannaria wanted to show you?" he asked.

"Yes," I said. "This was my nightsaber before I left Ashenvale for the Eastern Kingdoms."

"Speaking of which, did you find Therinan while you were there?" Alannaria piped up from behind me.

The blood in my veins froze like ice. I turned to Alannaria and opened my mouth to speak, but the only thing that came out was a sort of hoarse croak. I gulped and tried again.

"I… I don't want to talk about it," I said, looking away.

"Oh…" Alannaria said, frowning. "I guess I'll leave you then." She walked away.

I wanted to do nothing more than grab Arillia and cry to my heart's content. I turned back to Sakeran and wiped my face. Sakeran looked at me sympathetically.

"What was Alannaria talking about?" he asked.

"I'll tell you later," I muttered. He nodded in understanding. The last thing I wanted to think about right now was Therinan… I had tried so hard to drive him from my mind. But, in the end, it was impossible to totally forget him.

I went outside in a hurry. I sat down and cried into my hands. I needed to let this out somehow, and I couldn't think of any other way. Arillia rubbed against me and lay down by my side. She understood how I felt, even if she had never known Therinan.

I heard footsteps in the leaves and looked up. It was Sakeran.

"Tarania, what's wrong?" he asked. He could not have asked a more complicated question if he had tried. I looked up at him. My cheeks stung from the tears that had been pouring down my face.

"Please, don't tell anyone else about this…" I said, looking down at the ground again. Sakeran sat down beside me.

"If you tell me what's wrong, maybe I can help," he said.

I didn't want to talk about it. It was so hard for me to explain this to people. It got harder every time, so eventually I had stopped trying to even start. Then, when I did explain it, all they said was "oh, what a sad story." It wasn't worth it to me.

"Swear that you'll take this seriously," I said, looking at Sakeran.

"I swear that I'll take this seriously," he said reassuringly to me.

"Good…" I said. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. There would be plenty more tears streaming down my face by the time I was done, I was assured.

"I have a brother named Therinan," I said, trying my best to keep my voice from cracking. "We were very close. If I ever needed someone to turn to, he'd be there, and he'd understand everything I told him. We went everywhere together and did everything together. We were inseparable.

"Two years ago, he decided to go to the Eastern Kingdoms in search of new lands and work to do. I wanted to go with him, but our parents would hear none of it, because they thought it would be too dangerous for me, and I was needed to continue my duties as a moon priestess. So he went on a boat one day. I tried to keep him here as long as possible, but inevitably he had to leave with the boat. I watched the dot on the horizon until it disappeared.

"I gradually got used to him being gone, but everything seemed so empty without him there. He did send frequent letters to me, which was nice. He kept me updated on how he was doing, and sometimes he'd send me a package through the mail."

I took off a silver, heart-shaped pendant around my neck and presented it to Sakeran. "Therinan got a dwarven silversmith to make this for me. He also found the rarest stone he could and had the dwarf put it in the middle."

"It's beautiful," Sakeran said, as he looked it over.

I tried to smile. "Therinan said that it matched my eyes. He also said that the dwarf was very good, and he apparently sent him my regards.

"He kept in touch for me for a long time, but then the messages stopped for a time, and I became worried. It was nearly two months before I received another message. I was overcome with joy when I got it, but when I opened it, it wasn't from Therinan. It was from one of his companions, named Falkrist. The message said that Therinan had been killed in the Arathi Highlands by a patrol of an undead faction named the Forsaken.

"I could tell from the way that the message was written that Falkrist had been a good friend of Therinan's. He said that they had tried their best to hold them off and escape, and Therinan had distracted them so that the rest of them could escape. It's… really the kind of thing Therinan would do for me… at the end Falkrist said that he was sorry that my brother was dead.

"I was overcome with not only sadness, but also hate for the Forsaken, and shame because I was convinced that if I had gone, he might not have died. Despite the fact that I was to stay in Kalimdor, I found a way out of my duties, and got onto a boat to the Eastern Kingdoms. I was told that I would be welcome back at any time, even if I didn't find Therinan. I told myself that I wouldn't return until I had avenged his death.

"I spent four months searching for the Forsaken who killed my brother, and searching for his body. I don't know how many undead people I destroyed… ten, a hundred… it didn't matter to me, I just killed every single one I came across. I must have seemed crazy to anyone who watched me at the time. Despite all of my best efforts, I'll never know if any of the undead I killed was one that helped slaughter my brother, and I never did find his body.

"I did eventually realize that what I was doing was madness. I couldn't bring myself to keep killing the Forsaken, even if they were just undead. The futility of my goal discouraged me, and eventually I went to Stormwind and stopped. Going back to Kalimdor didn't even occur to me. I didn't send any letters to my family throughout my entire stay in the Eastern Kingdoms. The only reason I'm here right now is because I had decided that going to Ratchet for a little while would be a good idea… then you told me to come here…"

I closed my eyes and took heavy breaths, trying to stop the tears from coming back. I felt arms around me and I opened my eyes. Sakeran was hugging me to him.

"I'm sorry," he said to me. "I've never lost a friend or a family member… but it must be hard living without someone you knew all your life."

"I'm glad that you don't have to live with it," I said.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sakeran asked.

"A bit," I said.

"Are you feeling well enough to go back inside?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose I am," I replied.

"Then let's go. The ceremony is going to begin soon." Sakeran released me and got up. I stood up beside him. He walked back inside, and I followed him with Arillia dogging my footsteps.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: In which the M rating disclaimer begins to become appropriate. You have been warned.

* * *

I guess my outburst must have been visible on my face, because as soon as Alannaria saw me, she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Tarania! If I had known that bringing up your brother would have made you go off like that, then I wouldn't have brought it up!" she said, not talking to me as much as she was talking to the top of my head. I felt claustrophobic, and I squirmed out of her grip.

"Leave her alone for now, Alannaria," Sakeran said. Alannaria nodded and skipped into the crowd, no doubt looking for another person to socialize with. She was so happy… it made me jealous that she could stay so cheerful even when one of her friends had been crying so much.

"What's happened to her, brother? Did she find someone better than her?" a voice dripping with venom said from behind me. I turned around and glared at Sakeran's brother. He laughed at me, and I felt my cheeks grow slightly warm.

"Hello, Kaselemar," Sakeran said spitefully.

"I hope you don't mind that I've stopped by to talk," Kaselemar drawled. Sakeran made a motion to say something, but stopped. Kaselemar looked me over. He had the same emerald hair as Sakeran, but he kept it short. His eyes were narrow, and he always seemed to be glaring.

"So this is the girl that defeated Rethian," he said, almost respectfully. "It's sad to think that she's been defeated already."

"She wasn't fighting," Sakeran said dismissively.

"Oh," Kaselemar said. His face twisted into a sick grin. "I suppose you'd know all about that, wouldn't you."

"Kaselemar!"

"There's no need to get all protective about it," Kaselemar said, almost egging Sakeran on. Sakeran's fists were clenched by this point.

"We weren't having sex," Sakeran said, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"If you say so," Kaselemar said. "You still haven't learned, brother. There are only two things that a woman is good for, fucking and protecting us." He turned to face me. "I'd say this one's probably a good example for both."

I wanted to do something to make him be quiet, but I was certain that anything violent would be frowned upon in Astranaar. Thankfully, I had managed to maintain a straight face.

"Were you expecting me to react to that, or are you just standing expectantly for no reason?" I asked. Kaselemar laughed.

"Is that the best comeback you've got?" he asked. "I swear, if Sakeran didn't insist it were you, I'd never believe you were the same girl that we met at Ratchet."

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said apologetically. "My creativity is somewhat limited when I don't have men gawking at my breasts. Perhaps if you were to start staring I'd be able to come up with a better comeback."

When Kaselemar dropped his eyes, I slapped him. He looked at me in shock, but he quickly started grinning again.

"You bitch," he said in mock scorn. "Didn't your mother teach you that attacking an incapacitated enemy isn't honorable?"

"You'd have just done the same," I said.

"Right you are," Kaselemar said with pride. "You're more fun to talk to when you've got your dignity to defend."

"More than just my dignity is going to be at stake if you don't leave," I said.

"What, you think that you can threaten me? I may not be able to match Rethian in a fight, but I am no pushover. I'm twice as good with words than Rethian could ever hope to be, and I'm thrice as cunning." He was smiling conceitedly, very sure of himself.

"With Rethian's tact, I'm sure that you could do whatever you pleased, if you truly are thrice as cunning," I said sarcastically.

"In a manner of speaking, of course. If I were only thrice as good, I wouldn't be very good at all, would I?" Kaselemar asked.

"Tell that to Rethian," I said.

"Do you have a grudge, my dear lady?" he asked, putting emphasis on the last word as if it were some sort of a curse.

"For you, I couldn't resist," I said.

"You're not the first, and you won't be the last," he said. "I'll be saving a special place for you, though, weasel."

"Satyr."

"Vagabond."

"Bastard."

"_Slut_."

I hesitated. Kaselemar laughed poisonously. "I'm so happy that there are more words to insult a woman than there are to insult a man." He walked away before I could say anything more.

"How could anyone act like that?" I said, turning to face Sakeran. "I've met some crude people in the Eastern Kingdoms… but no one like Kaselemar. I didn't even think a night elf could act like that…"

He looked at me, somewhat confused. "You're talking about night elves as if you aren't one of them," he said.

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't want to believe that the humans in the Eastern Kingdoms had affected me this much. It just wasn't right. I was a night elf, a kaldorei, not a human! Humans were arrogant, and they couldn't care less about anything that happened outside of their own borders! Kalimdor was a land of mystery to them. Many of them didn't even understand the magnitude of even just dabbling in arcane magic!

"Tarania…"

I looked up at Sakeran. He looked concerned. "What is it?" I asked, my voice cracking.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I put a hand up to my face, and it came back wet. "It's not your fault," I muttered.

"I really shouldn't have brought it up," Sakeran said. "I shouldn't have mentioned it, especially after Kaselemar and making you talk about Therinan."

"You didn't make me talk…" I said. "I needed to tell somebody, and you are understanding."

"Thank you," Sakeran said. "You should know that Kaselemar usually isn't like this. He wasn't like this before the Sundering."

The thought of Kaselemar not being an utter bastard was alien to me. For all the time that I had known him, he had only been rude. Granted, I hadn't known him for long, but what Sakeran said only seemed to confirm my opinion of him.

"I feel like the Emerald Dream did something to him, and not for the better. I haven't heard of anyone else being changed like this, but there is always Malfurion to think of…" Sakeran continued.

"What happened to Malfurion?" I asked.

Sakeran spared me any surprised looks, thankfully. He knew that this was something I couldn't have known. "Malfurion Stormrage is trapped in the Emerald Dream. The druids in the Cenarion Circle are baffled as to why," he said.

I blinked. "This is startling news…" I said.

"I'll tell you more about it later," Sakeran said. "Before the pact with the dragon aspects was made, Kaselemar was different. He was cunning, yes, and he loved to fool with people. After he woke up, though, his jokes took on a more sinister taste. Instead of making people laugh, he started laughing at them behind his words. He would find a person's weakness, and pick them apart slowly. If they tried to defend themselves, it was all the better for him, because then he could make them feel even worse when he won."

"It's hard to imagine that anything like that would happen to somebody because of the Emerald Dream," I said.

"Yes, yes it is. I'm sure there's some other explanation as to why he's changed for the worse," Sakeran said. "Still, I wonder…"

"It's probably something for the druids to wonder about," I said. "Not to be hard on you or anything."

"Yes, I know," Sakeran said.

I noticed that people were beginning to file out of the room, down some stairs.

"I think that the dancing is actually about to start now," I said.

Sakeran nodded. "Come on. You'll feel much better when you've been dancing for a while."

I walked close by Sakeran as we went down the stairs. It seemed a bit warmer down here, and it was more brightly lit. The stairway led down to a giant hall, with chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, tables to each side with food on them, and a wide open space obviously set aside for dancing. The walls were ordained with weapons, and I could easily make out bows, moonglaives, warglaives and moon swords. It definitely had a more ornate feel to it than the rest of the hall. A group of players was set up at the end of the hall, and it looked like they were beginning to play a song.

"Let's dance, Tarania," Sakeran said. As the song started, a feeling of nostalgia took me. I knew this song… I had danced to it before, when I was a child…

I went with Sakeran to the floor. He took my hand and put his other hand on my back. As we started dancing, I closed my eyes. I was finally home.


End file.
